


Overseer's Daughter

by AngelFlower



Series: ❤ Requests ❤ [9]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: 3rd person, Dom/sub, F/M, Female Reader, Innocence, Innocent Reader, Light Masochism, Loss of Virginity, Masochism, Penis In Vagina Sex, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, bad boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower/pseuds/AngelFlower
Summary: "If the Overseer finds out about this, we're dead"(Been posted here before by me, just reuploading it.)





	Overseer's Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT
> 
> December 2, 2018 Sunday, Fixed some mistakes.
> 
> Thur, August 15, 2019: Fixed (a lot) of mistakes and added some things to make it more coherent.

You were a resident of Vault 101, and the youngest Daughter of the Overseer. You were only one year younger then Amata.

But, your father was a little (a lot) overprotective. But, you honestly don't mind. 

Though Amata always told you that Butch was bad news, you thought he was rather attractive, you had a slight crush on him, though, he always made fun of you, calling you names and such.

You liked it though, maybe you were a masochist, but who cares. You liked it a little to much

When he called you names your pussy ached, not the bad kind of ache, but the good kind of ache. You didn't exactly know about sex and what happened when you did it, you were kinda sheltered from that stuff, a little weird, considering You were gonna have to help populate the Vault.

You walked up to Butch, you were gonna confess. And ask what this feeling meant, maybe not the best person or time, but you didn't care.

You saw him leaning against the wall, with the other Tunnel Snake's. "Butch, can I talk to you... Alone?" You asked, blushing a little bit.

"Uh.. Sure" he replied, raising an eyebrow, you motioned for him to follow you in to the classroom, luckily no one was there.

"What'd ya need?" He asked, he never told you, but he liked you too. You blushed, looking down, "uh.. I sorta kinda like you?" You answered, almost as a question.

"And I get this weird feeling around you, specifically when you call me names" you said, rubbing your thighs together. Your Vault suit felt really hot all of a sudden.

He smirked a little, knowing what you meant. "Well, uh, I could perhaps help you, ya know, with your little problem" he said, honestly a little condescending. You looked up and smiled.

"Really?! You would? Oh thank you, Butch" you said, hugging him, not exactly helping him with his ever growing problem.

"Sure, thing" he said, grabbing your waist and kissing you. You were a little shocked, you had never kissed someone. He stuck his tongue in your mouth, exploring it roughly. 

You gasped, you were getting that feeling again, even stronger, your pussy was aching. He pulled away, sitting on one of the desk chairs. "Come on, sit on my lap" he said, patting his lap.

And you did just that, sitting on his lap, your legs on either side of him. You ached even more, your pussy rubbing up against his hard cock.

"Ah, Butch, that feels good" you said, moaning, he groaned, "ya get turned on to easily" he said, he began to rub your pussy through your vault suit.

"Look at ya, you soaked you suit" he said, smirking and chuckling, truly though, Butch had never done this before, he was acting a little too cocky.

"Take the suit off" he demanded, you stood up, unzipping it, sliding it off your shoulders and down your thighs.

Butch watched, this was the first time he had ever seen a girl naked, you weren't wearing anything under your suit, pulling it down your thighs all the way, strings of your wetness stuck to the suit, breaking once it was fully down.

Butch took off his leather jacket, setting it on a desk to the side. He unzipping his suit as well. You watched with anticipation, he took of his suit, he was big.

You blushed, turning your head to the side. He grabbed your face, turning it to his, "aw, you embarrassed, doll?" He said, ever so condescendingly.

He grabbed you, kissing you as you sat on the desk behind you. Butch put his leg inbetween you thighs, rubbing your cunt.

"Gah, ah, yes!" You moaned, he smirked "come on doll, be a bit more quiet, we don't want everyone knowing how much of a slut ya are" he said, truth be told, he kinda wanted everyone to hear.

He put a finger in your willing pussy, making you moan and mew, just for him. God he was getting harder, he didn't even know that was possible.

He groaned, putting another finger in your aching, making it tighten, squeezing his finger, almost painfully. "Come on loosen up a little, doll, I'm not gonna be able to fit if ya don't" he sounded cocky.

"Sorry!" You practically yelled, you wanted to be quiet, but that probably wasn't happening. He took his fingers out, your wetness sticking to them.

You moaned at the emptiness, "ah, put the back in, please" you needily moaned "ah, calm down, I'm gonna give ya something even better" he said, sliding his hard cock in your waiting pussy.

It didn't hurt that bad, just a small sting, he moved in and out, you almost fell off the desk, luckily, he had grabbed your waist, and he sat his other hand on your breast.

You get your stomach knot, feeling like fluttering butterflies, you moaned, grabbing his shoulder. He groaned, God you felt good. "Come on doll, if you keep this up, I'm gonna cum soon" he groaned.

"Come, hhah, on then, cum inside, please, I want it" you said, wrapping your arms around his neck and breathing, making sure the feels your hot breath. The knot inside of you broke, filling you with immense pleasure, you squeezed his cock tightly, he couldn't handle much more.

He groaned, realising into you, he filled your pussy with his cum, you came again, just from his cum. "Gah, Butch!" you moaned, leaning in and kissing him.

You broke apart, panting, he smirked at your face, flushed and sweaty, mouth open, panting. "Ya ever need help again doll, just gotta say so" he said.

"I will, that felt great" you smiled at him, sweetly. He blushed. After you do caught your breaths, you got dressed, despite, the sweat and cum, you were gonna need a shower for sure and You were going to have to wash the classroom.

You walked out together, he fixed his hair, before returning to his gang, leaning against the wall, you walked pass them, he winked, "see ya around, doll" he said, confidently.

You blushed, looking down. His friends laughed and smirked, they heard exactly what transpired between you two.

You saw Amata, turning away down the hall, next to her, putting your head down, acting like you hadn't seen her. She grabbed you, pulling you to face her. 

"(Y/n), did-did you just sleep with Butch?" She asked, concerned, you blushed, looking at you feet, shifting foot to foot, you tended to do this when you were in trouble.

"No" an obviously lie, she shook her head, "I'm a little disappointed, but I suppose, I'll keep it a secret from dad, okay?" she said, Amata was always somewhat supportive.

"Thanks" you said, hugging her, "you owe me one" she said, hugging back. And you went off to go find cleaning supplies.

**Author's Note:**

> Word count w/o author note, 1101
> 
> Okay, this was a request by, Its2825, hope you enjoyed it, I don't know how good this is, second smut, it is longer and more graphic than my first.
> 
> Please don't report, 
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed this one, feel free to critique, I appreciate it!
> 
> Word count w/ Author Note 1155


End file.
